narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Diskussion: Kapitel 1 (Boruto)
Wenn es noch diskutierfreudige Leute da draußen gibt - hier kann sich zum neuesten Kapitel ausgetobt werden^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 21:32, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) HI hab mir gerade dieses über lange Kapitel an gesehen und muss sagen das zu mindest aus meiner sicht das völlig unnötig und verschwendung von Zeit ist. Ich sehe keinen Grund darin die Story jetzt noch irgend wie weiter zu führen. Für mich war mit dem letzten Kapitel des Manga´s auch die Geschichte zu ENDE. Ich fand es auch schon übertriebe wie Konohamaru mal ebenso so die Schatten-Fessel Technik des Nara Clans mit seinem klein Spielzeug macht. Wie er dann noch so neben bei erklärt das des Trottel damit zum Shinobi wird auch wenn man kein Chakra hat. Da hab ich gedacht das selbst der billige Witz mit ziehlen muss man können macht das ganze nur noch schlimmer nicht besser. Dann der Charakter Boruto an sich ich find es generell übertrieben wie stark er schon dargestellt wird. So nach dem Motto he Vater ich bin so alt wie du als dein Manga an fing und kann schon fast alle 5 Grund Elemente ach und deine Techniken beherrsche ich auch schon. So find ich hat diese Geschichte schon am Anfang ein totalen ,,MISSEN BEGESCHMACK,, weil der Hauptcharakter schon zu übermächtig gleich zu beginn ist. :Bezüglich Boruto gebe ich dir Recht, es fällt als Leser schwer, diesen Charakter sympathisch zu finden. Was mich jedoch viel mehr stört, ist der Zeichenstil...jeder Manga-ka mag seinen eigenen haben, doch geht dieser radikale Umschwung für mich zu weit. Charaktere wie Konohamaru oder Inojin sind kaum wiederzuerkennen, von Sasuke will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Auch werden die Hintergründe der Panels oft weiß gelassen, was für mich eine grobe Nachlässigkeit des Manga-kas ist, immerhin tragen diese zur Stimmung bei. Alles in allem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Serie großen Erfolg feiern wird - nur weil sie auf einem der erfolgreichsten Mangas aller Zeiten basiert, heißt das nicht, dass die Fans jede weiterführende Serie annehmen. Dazu scheint der Manga bis auf Weiteres die Film-Handlung wiederzugeben...da guckt man sich doch eher den Film an als sich diesen doch sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Zeichenstil zu Gemüte zu führen. Jedoch gewähren die Farbseiten einen Einblick, wie die Handlung weitergehen wird - es weckt Hoffnung. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 12:08, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Auf den Zeichen-Stil wollte ich erstmal mal nicht eingehen da gebe ich dir recht das er recht gewöhnungs bedürftig ist. Ich hab darübe nach gedacht und in den Farb Panels erfährt man ja das Naruto tot ist. Wenn man sich dann so den Rest durch liest komme ich zu dem Schluß das die Geschichte von Naruto´s Tot. Die folge von Boruto´s abneigung gegenüber seinen Vater ist und somit Boruto irgend etwas gemacht od getan hat. Wobei Naruto sich opfert um (ich sage mal wieder mal Konoha zu beschützen). Dabei will er aber auch das Boruto sieht wie falcsh sein Weg/Entscheidung war und das Boruto wieder zum Guten begehrt wird. Das ist jetzt mur mal eine reine vermutung von mir. Was wirklich passiert wird mal sehen. Ich hab mir aber schon gesagt das ich noch 2-3 Kapitel lesen werden und dann erstmal die nächsten 30 Kapitel abwarten. Weil ich dann sagen kann ob es sich für mich persönlich lohnt das ganze weiter zu verfolgen. :Dass Naruto stirbt, würde ich so nicht unterstreichen. "Ich werde dich dorthin schicken, wo dein Vater ist" kann auch etwas anderes bedeuten - beispielsweise Gefängnis, Versiegelung oder Verbannung. Dazu kommt noch, dass Naruto, zusammen mit Sasuke, der stärkste Mensch der Welt ist und ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wer ihn besiegen könnte oder wie. Aber irgendetwas wird mit Naruto geschehen - stellt sich nur die Frage, was. Um diese Frage zu beantworten, lohnt es sich vielleicht, den Manga weiter zu verfolgen. Diese Farbseiten waren ein kluger Schachzug des Manga-kas, um das Interesse der Leser zu wecken. Im übrigen bitte ich dich, deine Beiträge künftig mit 4 Tilden zu unterschreiben, damit jeder weiß, wer dieses Kommentar verfasst hat.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:36, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC)